doomclockfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Washington
::COUNSELLOR: So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge? ::'WASHINGTON: '''More than you know. ::::- ''Red vs Blue: Reconstruction, ''Chapter 1. History Canon *Pre-Series ** Joined the UNSC Military at some point before or during the events of the Great War. **Assigned to Project Freelancer, where he was implanted with experimental AI, codename Epsilon. ***Which, promptly, went isnane and commited suicide while in his head. **Certified Article 12, Unfit for Duty, due to mental insanity, for an unspecified amount of time. **Was deemed fit for duty again and assigned the role of Recovery One, upon convincing themselves that he was one of the few people who could be trusted with the job. *Recovery One **Answers his fourth recovery beacon within a month: Agent New York, KIA. Recovers York's AI, Delta, and his healing unit armor enhancement. **Answers his ''fifth recovery beacon within a month: Agent North Dakota, KIA. Finds his twin sister, South, and discovers that North's AI unit, Theta, is missing. **Upon mission being raised to a Level Zero, he's ordered to kill South. He chooses to spare her as he needs her help- he suspects that something, namely the Meta, is hunting down the Freelancers and stealing their AI units as well as enhancements, and he can't take it on alone. ***Which backfired spectacularly: South instead chooses to betray Wash to the Meta in a bargain for her own survival, taking Delta with her and leaving Wash for dead. * Reconstruction **Was, inexplicably, spared by the Meta, but was only able to survive South's betrayal thanks to York's healing unit. **Ordered to investigate the last known location of the Omega AI: the Blood Gulch Outpost 1A. **Finds that most of the Canyon's soldiers had been relocated, but manages to track down the blue team members Caboose and Church and convinces (or orders, depending on your point of view) them to accompany him on his investigation. **Confirms his personal suspicions about the Meta from a crashed ship's log. **Receives a distress signal from Delta- makes his way there immediately and recovers Delta after more or less saving South from the Meta, and then shooting her in the head. ***Goes to very great lengths to dispose of her body. ***And blames the kill on Caboose. **Tracks down the Meta to Last Resort, but the red team fucks that up. Recruits them to his cause anyway, despite his better judgement. **Receives a message from Delta via Church's "ghost-thing"- memory is the key. This manages to get him to understand exactly what the hell is going on and why Church is a ghost, and that the only way to stop the Meta is to unlock the Alpha AI. **At Freelancer Command, pisses off Church by revealing that they were there to retrieve Epsilon, not Alpha. He then reveals to him that the Alpha AI was tortured and fragmented in order for the Project to conduct more experiments- ant that Church is the Alpha AI. ***This just pisses Church off more, ultimately. **Again despite his better judgement, entrusts Caboose with the Epsilon AI while he and Church activate an EMP, which would take out all electronic equipment within the area- including Church, and the Meta. ***Was however heavily injured while pulling this off, and implied to be dead. *Recreation **Is alive, but being held in the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility for 3 counts of dereliction of duty, 8 counts of conspiracy to commit treason, and several counts of destruction of protected classified military property. **Somehow, someway, receives a call from Donut and Caboose at Valhalla 17-B, and learns that they have posession of Epsilon. **Knowing that the Chairman needed the Epsilon unit, he bargains his way out of prison: retrieving the AI, in exchange for his freedom and a clean slate. **Departs for Valhalla, the current location of the Meta (which also survived the EMP). ***Never arrives at Valhalla. Doomclock :365 DAYS REMAINING ::[ 9-19-09 ] - Attempts to fix helmet radio, fails miserably and instead encounters Church. Discovers that Church appears to be missing three fucking months of his memory, and gets ticked off that Church doesn't remember the whole AI thing. They bitch at each other, argue a lot, and eventually settle to camp in the middle of the Forest. Stays awake the whole night, and probably ended up staring at Church a lot. :364 DAYS REMAINING ::[9-23-09 ] - Finds The Abandoned Village, taking up residence with Church in House Twenty-one. Finds gunpowder, and weapons that are kind of maybe 600 years out of date, and while fascinating, are pretty much useless. Dumps them out on the street, instead, like any sane person would do. Personality "Dude? You guys are some cold motherfuckers." - Private Leonard L. Church, Red vs Blue: Reconstruction, ''Chapter 6. And no one could've put it any better. Wash is a hardened military operative, and this makes up the core of who he is- when you're in the army, when you're in the army special ops, and especially when you're in the army super-top-secret-special-ops-unit-which-pushes-the-boundaries-of-war-ethics, being a cold motherfucker is pretty much what it's about. He takes war, violence and fighting in his stride, and infact feels very at home on a battlefield- years of training have taught him to be ruthlessly efficient and deadly, alone or in a squad, and while he was never the ''best of the Freelancer Project he's still capable of taking out an enemy squadron by himself without breaking a sweat, maybe even a missile-launching helicopter or two. With that kind of a lifestyle, there's very little time to stop and mourn the dead, and very little time to think about the moral consequences of shooting someone in the head. In the end- he doesn't. He does what he has to, and does everything with no regrets. It's not like he supports the war or anything like that, not like he thinks that it's justified in its rampant killing and whatever. It's just that he's learned a long time ago that that's what life is like, what're you going to do about it- stand back, bitch a little, complain, or just swallow it down and live on anyway? He's actually against the war, in many ways- but hell, he's a hypocrite, too, and not about to deny it. If he felt bad for every single man he's killed, he's going to have a lot of mourning on his hands- there's no time for any of that shit, he has a mission, he has a goal, and if they can afford to bend morals a little along the way, so can he. With such a bitter outlook on life, it's not that surprising that Wash is the dry, cynical sort of a guy- cold and distant, and yet not entirely. For all the ways he's willing to bend the rules more than a little to achieve his goals, he's still a believer in honour, in mercy, trust, teamwork, and fair play. He won't kill anyone he doesn't have to, but if they stand a chance of getting in his way if he leaves them alive- sorry about that, you're dead. But above all that, even, he values loyalty, and betrayal is not something he takes lightly. Wash's trust is almost impossible to earn, and usually it comes to someone more by circumstance than the guy actually acknowledging your trustworthiness, but if you break that trust you're in some deep shit. He's spent too much of his life keeping secrets, and if you cross him once- well. He won't exactly scream like a madman and gun you down, he's got better than that- he'll just track you down, and calmly put a bullet through your skull- not before you know why he's doing it, of course, but before you have the chance to open your mouth to argue. He's more than a little bitter towards his superiors and his orders- you see, the main driving force of his actions is to shut down the entirety of Project Freelancer. Well, not exactly- he knows it's ambitious, but Wash's ultimate goal is to bring down the Director himself, as impossible as it may be. But hell, who can blame him after all the shit he's been through? It's pretty amazing he's alive, and that his sanity is intact- at least, he insists it is. But people around him have a strange, inexplicable habit of calling him crazy- but he's not, and Washington won't hesitate to tell you this. He gets touchy if you bring it up, and makes it clear that he doesn't like talking about his past experience with AIs or the Project all that much. But you know, it's not just a crazy (haha) coincidence that people are reluctant to believe him. It may have been because- well, it was a long time ago, but he's a Freelancer, right, and they have that AI program. One AI partner per agent, experimental military protocol- it was supposed to make them faster, stronger, more aggressive, more tactical, over all better soldiers. Wash had one too- namely, Epsilon. But ah- lets just say- Epsilon wasn't the most stable of the artificial intelligence family. More so, he was driven mad by memories of torture- Epsilon didn't grow slowly, steadily, insane, he was created insane, and went on to literally commit suicide while implanted in Washington's mind. Imagine, if you will, someone practically sharing your consciousness, and going completely mad. You can't help but listen to it, can't help but watch it, and you're watching it go completely crazy and destroy itself but you can't help but have yourself get pulled down, too, because sometimes you can't tell which thoughts are the AI's and which thoughts are yours- and then you might have a fraction of an idea of why Washington was certified Unfit for Duty (due to mental insanity) for a good, long time. He's better now, though. That's what he says. He was given a job again, after all, and certified Fit for Duty again. Very few believe him, but he acts pretty sane- but everyone who knows the story of the Epsilon incident keeps their distance. It may not help that- even before Epsilon, really, but Epsilon just- made it worse- he's always been a little unbalanced. For a long while now he's been the only sane man in the travelling circus of idiots, and they constantly try and test his patience- he's been shown to have a pretty long fuse, but definitely not an unlimited one. And when he does snap, he snaps- he sometimes just completely flips out on people, and not even in the bloodshot-eyes-screaming-frothing-at-the-mouth-guns-blazing kind of crazy. But a whole different kind of crazy, quiet, calm and unquestionably lethal, cold and quick like a bullet to the skull- and it shows in flashes too, sometimes, slight edges to his voice, the look in his eyes. Just the little things that remind you that he's probably not entirely sane. He'll be very, very happy to tell you he's perfectly sane- but he won't deny his little issues with control (he can follow rather than lead, but he gets more than a little ticked off if people under him don't follow commands). He's afraid of it, more than anything- because he was goddamn completely batshit for awhile and he doesn't want to go back. It's a line that Wash is constantly on the edge of, and he's very, very careful not to cross it- in many ways. For all the ways he's keen to bend his morals, for example, he still remembers why he's fighting to begin with- because only he knows exactly what terrible atrocities and crimes against humanity the Director committed, about how he so blatantly kicked dirt in the face of ethics. He's all too aware of the danger of becoming just like that if he lets his fixation on revenge get a little too far, and he's very, very careful not to let that happen. But still he'll let nothing get in the way of that mission of his. It is in many ways his singular goal in life now- he's given up so much, even willingly gave up his life (tried to- it didn't work out that well) in order to work towards the Director's eventual downfall. Idiots, imprisonment, whatever- nothing's going to get in the way. He knows how to make bargains, knows how to make deals- he knows how to make use of what people want to get what he wants, and that's really the only reason he signed on to the Recovery team, anyway. Infact, he's just managed to talk his way out of prison and basically negotiated a deal where he gets a chance at a free slate, and gets to walk out of the facility- fully armed with whatever equipment they could provide. It was easy. A little too easy, and Wash isn't that naive. He has a feeling he's probably walking into some sort of trick- but it's the only way forward he can see, and he sure as hell isn't staying still, let alone backtracking- so it'll have to do. Even if it means walking right into a trap, Wash will do whatever it takes. Abilities As a member of Project Freelancer, Washington has had extensive training and combat experience in a variety of situations, and is a more-than-capable soldier. In the Project itself, he's more or less average- but in comparison to the average guy? He's pretty damn amazing, capable of taking on entire troops without much trouble and single-handedly taking down a flying, missle-launching military vehicle without breaking a sweat. He's proficient in just about any and all forms of weaponry, particularly in firearms. He never goes anywhere without any, infact. It seems kind of strange to ever willingly go somewhere unarmed. Freelancer armor also comes with some additional benefits, that has been shown to grant their wearers significant boosts so strength and speed, to almost superhuman levels. Members of Project Freelancer also had unique armor enhancements, one per agent- Washington's was never revealed, but he is currently in posession of a healing unit that he took from another agent's body. Washington has a bit of a loner streak, but was trained to be proficient in squad-level combat. While he prefers to lead, he doesn't let pride get in the way of things and is not adverse to teamwork- well-versed in military protocol, he is capable of working seemlessly in a team, provided he has- competent partners. He does tend to get pissy when people around him are lacking in said competence, but that happens to everyone. He's a military man, obviously, that has suffered through more of hell than the military puts most soldiers through- he mantains his calm in even the most stressful of situations, and it's difficult (though not impossible) for him to lose his cool. Wash is, overall, a formidable opponent- not the kind of guy you'd want to start a fight with unless you're very, very sure you know what you're doing. Relationships Canon *Private Leonard L. Church, AKA. Freelancer AI Alpha. **He pretty much thinks that Church is a jackass- a decent guy, sure, but still a jackass- which isn't very far off from the truth. Their stubborness causes them to argue and bitch at each other most of the time, Wash usually serving as the more overall-comepetent of the two. Despite this though they actually get along (no one would be able to tell, but it's true), and work together well when it comes down to the wire. Church also happens to be a fairly central element to the goal of taking down the Director that Wash built his entire life around, though really that's not the only reason he keeps him around and actively protects him. It's maybe... 40% of the reason. Non-Canon :N/A : Doomclock Days Remaining :350+, tattooed onto his left shoulder. Inventory *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, Mark VI. **Freelancer armor is implied to be superior. *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, + Ammo. *M6G Magnum Sidearm, + Ammo. *Frag grenades. *Angeline's Locket. Category:Characters